Where it all Began
by Brony-Online
Summary: This is the prequel to Resurrection of S. So what happens when a person no a kid is hunted for powers beyond imagination. Will he be able to live with his past and move forward or will his fall apart before his very eyes. This is my story about me and my friends new and old. This Story is CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where it all began

 **This is the fan fiction that is the first in the series then it is another one and finally Resurrection of S so enjoy this is the place where it all began. I will write this then finish RoS then do the one after Where it all began.**

My name is Thomas and I am a dimension (multiverse) jumper. Some how I was from a universe that got destroyed but I survived I am the last DJ (LOL). I found my place on Earth and well I grew up knowing nothing about my powers that I possessed. Now I am running from the government and they want me for my abilities because when I learn a skill from one dimension I can use it any dimension as I please.

Currently I am in an underground training facility that I built out of the strongest material in the multiverse. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaaaaaaaaa" I screamed. A bolt of blue energy shot from my hands destroying everything in its wake.

"Tom its time for dinner" my 'parents' called. I left and went upstairs to find a banquette of food.

"Smells good" I said happily.

As the evening went on I was packing my bag for our family vacation (holiday) to South Africa. I was busy packing our PS4, controllers and chargers and any other electronic devices. Just as I was bringing my bags down gunshots were fired and my 'family' was killed by them and I was devastated as the brought tanks in and were about to fire I disappeared into a dimension that was my favorite fandom of all time. My Little Pony!

I awoke in the MLP universe. I had changed into a unicorn. I had blue-ish green-ish (my default eye colour), I now had a brown mane and I have red fur and my Cutie Mark is a universe 5 universes all interconnected. My one objective stay low and out of sight. All of my bags hadn't changed so I practiced for a few minutes a levitation spell. After that I remembered I headed into Ponyville where I was greeted by a few ponies until I saw Pinkie Pie. If she acted the same as she did in the show I quickly ran and went to a different dimension where I built a house and brought into the MLP universe and set up the basics a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom.

As nightful came I went to bed and cried myself to sleep about my family's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The welcoming

 **Here is the next chapter read and relax.**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed as I relived that moment of sadness.

"Who are you." a calm voice said.

"Show yourself." I said.

"Hello I am Princess Luna," she said emerging from the darkness, "Who are you may I ask...I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah…have you ever heard of a person or pony or whatever race dominant race is in that dimension that can jump to different dimensions."

"I have heard tales of such creatures, yes." Luna said.

"Well I'm the last of my kind." I said.

"Do tell please." she said.

"Can this please wait till mourning I'm super tired." I said trying to make a joke.

"Okay mourning at..." she was cut off by me.

"At Canterlot Castle, in the throne room, and I will have to sneak past everyone in order to get there but I have a plan already formulating." I said.

"Actually it is everypony and you will not have to sneak in and tell the guards that we have guest coming called Thomas." Luna said.

"Cool sounds like a plan...WAIT how did you know my name was Thomas." I questioned.

"I didn't." Luna replied.

 **(The next day, on the outskirts of ponyville)**

"I would rather get the Wi-Fi issue sorted out but I have to do this" I said to myself. I teleported all the way into the throne room from where I was standing. I started to fall. "AHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I fell flat face into the floor.

All the princesses just looked at me wondering what had happened except for Luna who hadn't got around to tell the others what had happened.

"Guards" they all yelled (except Luna who started to protest).

I got lifted up and was nullified to use my magic. Out of a fit of anger I had been holding back I screamed and my mane started turning yellow and then an explosion happened. Tirek had escaped and was on a rampage and had destroyed half of Canterlot. My eyes turned full green and my mane turned fully yellow and then stood upright. I faced the Tyrant and Jumped right at him.

 **And that is that. Do I know what to do or what. My OC has just turned Super Saiyan out of anger and sadness.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Dark Force Awakens

 **Here is the 3rd chapter hope you enjoy**

The battle was short a Super Saiyan vs an evil monstrous god. Who did you think would win. Anyways I had a conversation with the princesses, who were deeply sorry for falsely accusing me, and I was told that I should go to Ponyville to find Twilight and her friends. I then teleported away back to ponyville. When I arrived at my house.

"All I could use right now is some meditation," I said out loud. The lights were off and I went for the light switch. Just then the lights turned on.

"Surprise," Pinkie Pie yelled nearly giving me a heart attack.

"To start off thanks Pinkie, second stop trying to give people heart attacks, and third where is Twilight," I said calmly.

"She right over there, wait how did you know my…," she started to say.

"Thanks," I said walking away leaving Pinkie confused.

I made my way through the party. Past pony after pony until I spotted a young unicorn with a magenta/purple coat with dark her with a dark purple and violet stripe in her hair.

"Twilight" I called to the young unicorn

She turned around and looked at me. She was giving me the do I know you from some where look.

"Do I know you?" she asked wondering who I was.

"Well...no but I know who you all are." I said

"Really." she said, "then who is that..."

She was cut off by me "Big Mac, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Scootaloo, Derpy, etc."

"Okay how do you that much..." Twilight started to say.

"Twilight letter from Princess Celestia" Spike said

"Thanks Spike" she said to her number 1 assistant

She read through the letter and after she finished she could only stare at me wondering what in Equestria was I.

"So lets go some where private and talk about this"

 **Some time later**

"So how did you defeat Tirek" she asked me again for the 5th time

"Well I went Super Saiyan which is like a boost in physical strength, speed, and Ki, which is like magic but is contained by all living things. So he knocked me down like a thousand times but I stood my ground and took him out and put him back in Tartarus where he belongs" I said hoping Twilight was following my story

"So how did you turn into this Super Saiyan transformation" she asked

"Well it all started back when I visited the dbz dimension and I got a choice of my race there. Just like I chose to be a unicorn here. So back to the story. I trained with Goku and with time I unlocked it but I couldn't control it so I never used it since the accident where I went on a rampage which wasn't pretty." I said a bitten shaken at that memory.

"So out of all the dimension why here why equestria" she asked

"Well it is the one place they won't find me" I said

"Who's they" Twilight said clearly hooked to find out.

"The military. They want me so they can find out how my powers work and how to use them for there own sake and they were so close at one point. I guess they thought if they couldn't have me then why did my 'parents' get to. Trust me their general won't rest until they have me I think his name is Howler. And don't worry there are so many dimensions like this so he can't find me it'll take a while." I said

"Well that's my backstory straight. How about yours" I asked

"Well it all started when Princess Celestia sent me to Ponyville." she began

 **so there's another chapter. Another one coming and big plans will come. Just remember this is the prequel. The main story is Resurrection of S so check it out. Until next time comment review and Stay Frosty and tell me your backstory for your OC. Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the gang

 **Writing this right after I finished chapter 3 trying to pump out chapters for you guys. Well read on readers and fans.**

 _The next mourning_

"Well here's the place Twilight told me about so here goes nothin'" I said

"Twiiiiiiliiight" I called only to be tackled by a pink pony

"Hi. I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm super dooper excited to meet you" she said

"Hi Pinkie I'm Thomas and this place is..." I was cut off again **not like I'm use to it or anything**

"Sugar Cube Corner. The 'sweetest' place in Equestria" Pinkie said

"Well let me guess I'm not leaving anytime soon" I sighed knowing the answer

"Yep" she beamed knowing she was going to make me eat so many things.

"Lets get started" I said lowering my head knowing this will take a while

 **Six hours later**

"Well I'm happy thats over but time see a Rarity" I said knowing I will be trapped for another six hours.

I finally reached Carrousel Boutique which looked like rondovel (a round house) that has two stories and is purple and pink with golden curtains and model of a pony on the top of the house.

"Well let the greeting begin...again" I said to myself

"Rarity...rarity?" I asked

"Not now I'm in the zone" she answered. I walked in seeing her working on a tux and was finishing it up.

Once she was done I said "So you never change no matter which universe do ya. Well I'm Thomas"

"Rarity darling a pleasure to meet you." she replied

"You too. So let me guess you want to learn my backstory or has Twilight already told ya." I asked

"Well she did darling and I'm so sorry but the past is the past and those memories are with us until the end and beyond" she said

"Now you sound like my mother. I know that there is no fighting it but I don't care who does it someone has to make Howler pay for what he did." I said

"Well revenge won't fix..." she got cut off

"Would killing and enslaving thousands not be a reason. I started it and failed so I can only hope someone else can finish my mission to stop him" I said wishing I could do something to stop his future madness

"Well would you like to do something to take your mind off of things" she asked

"Sure" I said and I helped her make several more dresses

 **Several hours later**

"Bye" I yelled heading off to Sweet Apple Acres

Once I arrived at SAA **(not the airline)** I dropped down looking around for Applejack

I then saw a dog run towards me I tried to run/gallop away but the dog tackled me and started licking my face

"Wiona" called a voice in a southern accent a voice of an orange pony with three apples for a cutie mark. The dog obeyed and got off of me and went back to the orange pony.

"Sorry 'bout that she gets excited when she meets new ponies" she answered

"I can see that" I replied wiping the slobber from my face

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Applejack and you are?" she asked

"I'm Thomas I suppose Twilight already told you what happened and why I'm here and can't go back" I said bluntly

"Yeah she told meh. So I'm so sorry for your loss" she said giving me a hug

"Well let me guess yah whole family here" she said

"Yep"

"And I'm not leaving anytime soon" I asked

"Yep" she said bluntly

"Well lets get started then" I said following her to meet her family

 **So an hour later**

I left Sweet Apple Acres with a full stomach with to much Apple Pie in there.

"Well lets go see Fluttershy" I said only to get hit from behind and knocked down from a cyan pegasus with rainbow a rainbow colour mane and a cloud with a rainbow colour lightning bolt.

"Sorry about that. Names Rainbow Dash. Fastest flier in Equestria" said the cyan pony

"Names Thomas. And you want to put that to the test" I said to RD

"Oh you're on"

"Okay. First one to Fluttershy's wins" I said powering up

"3, 2,1 Go" she said flying off with me shortly behind but gaining

Soon we arrived at Fluttershy's and I had won but RD won't admit it

"Nice meeting ya Tom" she said

"Cheers" I said as she flew straight up into the air creating a Sonic Rainboom

"Fluttershy" I called as a small little bunny opened the door followed by a yellow pegasus

"Hi I'm Thomas" I said

The yellow pegasus could only say "Hi I'm Fluttershy" before she hugged me super tight. "I'm so sorry for your loss" she said before she invited me into her house

 **Afterwards**

"Thanks again Fluttershy" I called before I took off heading back towards my house. People say it is beautiful place above the clouds and they're right.

As soon as I had landed at my front door I received a vision of me being stabbed by some dark crystals and a dark pony walking in front of me saying "You foolish to challenge after all Howler wanted you dead or alive."

 **So how about the vision of death will I be killed and follow fate or defy it and make sure it doesn't happen. Until next time Stay Frosty**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The show pony and the amulet. The Warning

 **So last time I left y'all (never thought I actually type that) the future is coming or is it fate.**

When image of your fate comes to mind what do you do. Me stay up all night trying to find out more, more or less to what my vision was and to make things worse the Wi-Fi was on the fritz...again. The only clue I have is that it has to be somewhere where there are crystals but where.

"Well I better get back to fixing the Wi-Fi" I thought to myself, "Now only if I can reconfigure the router to bounce of a satellite in another dimension and broadcast a signal clearly I should be able to have the router running at full capacity."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to it wondering who it might be. It turned out to be Twilight who looked like she was about to have a mental break down.

"Okay Twi calm down" I said inviting her in.

"Tom something bad has happened" she said leaving me worried

"What or who has happened or been found" I said forgetting my grammar

"Come and I'll show you" she said as she galloped out and I followed.

Soon we reached our destination which was the Town Square.

"Who is it" I said

"Trixie" Twilight answered

I face hoofed now knowing why I saw multiple fireworks outside my window which woke me up. "Wait here" I growled in anger and before she could stop me I barged through the crowds towards the show pony herself. "Hey Trixie" I yelled grabbing her attention

"And you are" Trixie smirked

"The last person you want to see" I said angrily before I noticed the amulet around her neck. "Oh shoot" I mumbled

"Well we haven't been properly introduced I'm Trixie, the all and powerful of corse" she said

"And I'm Thomas, the last person you want giving you a knuckle sandwich" I yelled while everypony looked confused why I said knuckle.

"Well I don't care about you so goodbye" she said as she sent a spell coming my why only for me to block it with my hoof"

"What!?" she yelled, "How did you do that"

"Like I said before I'm the last pony you want to mess with" I said before powering up and turning Pony Super Saiyan **(or PSS if you will)**.

"What are you" she yelled backing up in fear as everypony did the same

"Well...I'm the D.J. and the last of my kind" I said as I switched to my human form shocking everypony around me

"Well looks like we have us a challenge" she said

All of a sudden I powered down and resumed my pony form, "Well I'll make it fare. I'll use magic instead of my..." I was cut short as I struck by Trixie's magic which enveloped me swirling faster and faster until it stopped and where I once stood was my but I was tinier. "Hey what gives" I yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Well any more contesters" the show pony asked, "No...how about you Twilight."

"Okay Trixie lets go" Twi said waiting for inpact

"How about a basic aging spell Twilight" she said before looking towards Snips and Snails

"No" they both yelled before being zapped with Snails becoming an infant and Snips becoming an old colt.

"Come on Twi" yelled Spike from the crowd

"Loser has to leave Ponyville...no pressure" teased Trixie

"No pressure Twilight" Spike yelled

A Twilight powering up her horn Trixie kept on teasing her on and on. Until Twilight fired her shot which failed.

"Well guess we all can't be the best" she said before picking up Twilight and throwing her outside Ponyville and activating a shield spell in order to keep Twilight out.

As I was Tiny Tom I was struggling to use my computer. Just then I heard a screaming sound and as I look up I saw Twilight burst straight through my roof hitting the floor with a thud.

"Twilight are you okay" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied

"So Twilight can you do something about my height please and you just burst through my ceiling so are sure you're okay" I said with a bit of worry about her health

"Yes I'm fine," she said, "and yes I can do something about you're height." She started powering up her horn and soon enough I was my height own height again.

"Finally" I said feeling happy I was back to regular height.

"Well what now" she said

"Well I say visit the Zebra located in the Forest Everfree" I said trying to sound like Zecora

"Zecora!" she said bolting off into the Everfree Forest with me following

 **Later after talking to Zecora**

"Looks like the one Trixie that is known by is using the Amulet of Alicorn"

"The Alicorn Amulet" Twilight repeated

"Yes I'm afraid only the user can remove it but it corrupts the user" she said

"Looks like the enemy you know is not Trixie but your own train of thought" Zecora said, "Only with concentration will you succeed"

"Sounds like I'm hearing a 1980 training montage coming" I said as I pulled out a boombox with Eye of the Tiger in it. They then set off to train.

 **Later that night**

We came up to Trixie who was sitting on a throne.

"Trixie your reign is over" I said as she blasted me again only this time I blocked it

"Nice try but we learn from our past mistakes" I called

"What do you mean we?" she said only for Twilight to appear with an "amulet" around her neck

"Trixie how about a rematch" Twi shouted

"Fine how about an easy aging she said looking straight at Snips and Snails and turning them back to their normal ages and bolted for there lives

Twilight looked straight at AJ and Rarity pointed her horn and zapped them making one older and younger and started doing fancy tricks why still zapping them changes their ages

Trixie could only stand there stupefied as I snuck up behind her grabbed her hoofs and took the amulet off

Twilight finished and looked at me before continuing

"And that's that folks" she said before taking off and Trixie looking down to see the amulet was gone and turned to Twilight who started speaking to her about friendship and showing off.

Trixie left only to say thank you to Twilight for her help and left.

I gave the amulet to Zecora who said she'll keep it safe and all

 **Later that night**

I was on my computer watching videos and was on FaceBook

A message popped on my screen and it was from an unknown person. It said "So you thought you could escape me but you a surely mistaken for I'm coming for you.

"Who are you" I mumbled and as a response another message came through from the same person.

"Why it's me your old friend...Howler

 **Well that took an unexpected turn hope you enjoyed it and please check out Mikalzilla his link will be here (** u/6036498/ **) well until next time Stay Frosty people stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The portal and paths

 **Welcome to another chapter. A discovery will be made but will happen if their paths cross again.**

The next mourning things went slow as I pondered on how to deal with this dilemma with Howler and his small military of misfits and crazy scientists.

"So many reasons but why, why doesn't he stop even when his objectives fail why does he continue." I thought to my self. I finally made up my mind I will go and finish what I started.

I turned into my pony form and galloped straight for Twilight's house. When I arrived I saw all of my other friends there.

"Hey, Tom are you alright? You've been distant all mourning" AJ asked me

"Well I kinda been thinking about something but it involves me going back." I said

"Going back where" RD asked

"Going back to my dimension I need to finish what I started because for all I know Howler won't stop until he finds me. Even if it means destroying timeline after timeline. I have to stop him." I said confidently

"Well what happens if someone has beat you to him" Twilight asked

"Well then I got to him but that won't stop me from destroying his research" I said

"Well good luck!" said Pinkie with a smile on her face

"Don't worry about me...cause I'll be back" I said putting on some killer shades and with that I disappeared.

"I hope he'll be okay" said Rarity

"We all do...we all do" said Twilight

 **Back to Dimension Tunnels**

"Here I go again" I thought to myself as I started a flash back.

 _I was trapped in a chamber with a thousand different machines experimenting on me. There was a Doctor who kept on going on and on about his crazy experiments and how he would be famous for what he was doing._

" _You'll never get away with this" I yelled through the chamber glass_

" _Maybe you're right but...I already have. I never thought a child would be the key to unlocking the secrets of the multi-verse, different timelines, and especially traveling to those different universes/dimensions." said the Doctor_

" _So what is your name" I asked_

" _My name is Doctor Homer" the Doctor now known as Homer said_

" _Well suits...because you're so dumb" I said_

" _Why do you say that and I am not dumb" he yelled_

" _Well I say that because of this" I said as I powered up causing the glass to shatter and me turning into a Super Saiyan_

" _H-h-how" Homer stammered._

" _Heh. Just a little talent" I said before flying off at Sonic speed._

" _Get him" Homer cried as I took off_

 _As I was flying through the base I noticed a couple fighting off some guards it was my 'parents and I quickly flew in there and scooped them up and as fast as I could jetted for the exit and we headed home._

 _Back at the base Howler was yelling at Homer for letting me escaped and not getting enough research done on me._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

I appeared in front of a demolished house. It was my old house. I never got a good look at it but this is worse than I thought and with that I flew for Howlers base at Super Sonic speeds breaking the sound barrier giving off an explosion of red and brown light.

As I approached the base I saw different defenses and with that one look I disappeared and reappeared inside the base.

As I walked around the base I saw some guards knocked out and I started running until I found a trail of bodies leading straight to a chamber with a sign on it reading Project Eq.

As I got closer I heard different noises coming from there and I peaked my head in. What I saw was Howler fighting two people one a girl one a boy. The girl had yellow hair with red stripes in it standing up and was wearing a fighting outfit. The boy however was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and was wearing a trench coat. Behind Howler was a gigantic frame with a purple spiral spinning. After a couple seconds it finally clicked that was a portal to the MLP dimension of this world. As I continued to watch the girl broke away and dashed to the portal only to stop. After a couple seconds she grabbed what looked like an Equestrian artifact and yelled something at Howler before smashing the artifact and they both knocked out Howler and left.

As soon as I was sure they were gone I raced in and started digging for their research.

"Come on where is it" I screamed. After a couple minutes I finally found their research for Project Eq and I was looking through the research and then I read something. "T-t-they synthesized this artifact using my blood" I screamed as I did that some guards came in and started attacking me so I just went blasted them with a basic attack.

Just then Howler woke up and I stood over him...staring him down.

"Look what the cat dragged in" he said while smirking

"One more word I dare you" I threatened

"The coward shows his face again" he kept on chirping

I sighed, "You asked for it" I said before raising my arm towards the portal. As I started powering up my attack he started screaming no again again. Soon after that I released the attack thus destroying the portal into nothing but dust.

"You little prick" he scowled at me

"I know it's a talent" I said before knocking hime out

As I flew out of the base I saw the boy and girl walking away. Without them knowing I had just set in motion the beginning of our paths crossing again.

"Don't worry it's only the beginning of the biggest adventure you will face Mikal" I said to myself before destroying the base and leaving back to my MLP universe.

 **Okay so a long wait but finally done. Lets just say I kinda got my computer confiscated/taken away twice. Well until next time Stay Frosty guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A meeting between foes

 **So hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. So read on My Little Readers. Hasbro is probably gonna sue me. Well next chapter will probably be behind bars.**

As days went by I decided to stay in the dimension I was brought up in. When I woke up it was the 19 of November it was my 16th birthday. I decided to go to a near by cafe.

I entered the cafe and took a seat at a booth by the window. As I sat there all I could think about is how I should deal with the situation at hand. The waitress came up to me asked, "Can I get you anything to drink." She said it in such a nice tone but unknown to them I had already put all of them at risk.

"Yeah can I have a Vanilla milkshake" I said politely

"Sure I'll have your drink out in a jiffy" she said before walking away to carry on her work.

Soon enough I got my milkshake and the newspaper. It said on the front page "Mysterious accident at local military leaves many speculated at what happened and why it is in a total reck". All I could do was laugh at how badly they covered it up they said it was accidental weapons failure.

"Well if it isn't Thomas the DJ" said Howler

"Well hello Howler. How was your beat down by those two people a week ago." I said smugly

"I see you still have your sense of humor but I come here as a friend not a foe" he said blankly

"Well if it's about whooping your ass then I think someone beat me to it" I kept on pushing my luck as Howler was growing in patient.

"Well as you can see sooner or later I will have you in my grasp because that's fate. So I come with this offer. Come with me now or face the consequences." he said keeping his malicious smile on.

"Well such a flattering offer but I'll have to pass. Becoming a scientific experiment isn't on my agenda anytime soon." I said

"Well suit yourself," he said getting up, "but sooner or later you will be my little gift from the heavens and this world will all know the name Howler." he said as he exited

As I ordered my next meal I noticed the two from the military base walking towards me. As I got my food I dug in keeping my eye on the two. As I was round about done the two approached me.

"Hi I'm Mikal and this is Sunset Shimmer" the one known as Mikal said

"Hi," I said while continuing my food.

"And you are" Sunset asked

"That's not important but what is important that you will find out someday. Take it from a person who has seen it all another dimension after dimension. Never forget that" I said walking out leaving them to try and decipher the code I gave them.

As I walked through the streets all I got was looks from people but they just shrugged off the idea of someone like me can be here out in the world alone.

I continued walking until I found a spot in the forest where no one could see me and I could travel to my MLP dimension knowing clearly how long I have been away from the girls.

As I was traveling through the rift I could only think where and when could I be ready to face the enemies Howler will send after me but I knew with my friends by my side we can take on any challenge.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter guys I just started it today and I just wanted to do a quick follow up chapter. Mikal is by the writer Mikalzilla check him out he is a cool guy. Until next time Stay Frosty**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An enemies ally

 **Howler is a character created by Mikalzilla so go check him out. And yeah. So what happens when Howler sends someone or somepony out for Thomas. Find out now.**

It was a calm and quiet day in Ponyville. It has been a month since my return from "my home" world. I was just out and about minding my own business until Twilight comes running at me.

"Thomas, me and the girls need your help" she panted as I was thinking

"Well Twilight I haven't heard you say that since you fell through the roof of my house" I said smiling at the memory of that day only couple months ago. "Well where are the rest of the girls."

"At train station waiting for us" she said taking off with me following

"Well mind filling me in" I asked

"Well it was this mourning and Princess Celestia said she wanted to test me so I started packing everything and then Spike got the nerve to say it's just a test and I blew the Library sky high." she said

"Oh Spike's gonna need a medic for that one" I said ( **the references are back)**

"Well after that I headed to Canterlot with Spike and I went to see the Princess and she told me it was a different type of test than what I expected. So she goes on about the Crystal Empire and this King called King Sombra but the dark part is, is that he kept yelling come here Tom." she said

"Well looks like I have a new foe to face. I only hope it won't come true" I said as we reached the train station.

"Hey girls" I said

"Sup Tom did Twilight fill you in" asked AJ

"Yeah and lets get rolling" I said as the train pulled up to the station

Soon we boarded the train and we were on our way to the Crystal Empire. As the train ride went along all I could think about was the fact that I was walking straight into certain doom and probably my risking my life in the process. "Why would I do this if it was my last day. Well I guess fate has a destiny for all of us so why fight it." I thought still wrapping my head around these thoughts.

After a long train ride we finally stopped at a train station and boy was it chili outside. It was snowing like crazy and you couldn't see a thing.

"And you all thought I was crazy for bringing so many scarfs" said Rarity

As I stepped out of the train cart I transformed back into my human form. "Ahh. So this is the Crystal Empire but where is it" I said before we saw a grey-ish stallion wearing goggles, his hair was blue with stripes of white. His cutie mark was a shield with a star in the middle.

"Shining Armor" cried Twilight as she went to hug her older brother

"Well hey Twily. Good to see you all again" he said before looking at me

"You must be Thomas the DJ thatTwilight has been going on about" he said

"Yep that's me. Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding I had...other problems I had to deal with." I said recalling my time in the Human world and Howler's warning.

"Well lets get going with the Crystal Empire came a darker force with it and he seems to have you on his hit list" he said bluntly

"Lets go then" he said as we began trekking through the snow. Soon we reached an area where we saw a large dome of light. As soon as we got there we heard some growling from right behind us. We all turned around and before you knew it Pinkie yelled, "Run for the dome!"

We continued running until Shining Armor tried to take on Sombra and got catapulted into the dome of light just as we reached the entrance we all disappeared into the dome.

Next thing I remember is looking around seeing crystals all around the place. "Wow. This is just wow." I said taking the words out of everyone else's mouths. Until I remembered and tried to be funny I said "Hey Twilight you think Shining Armor broke a roof of one of the houses here like you did to mine"

Everypony laughed except for Twilight who then glared at me with daggers in her eyes and mouthed words "Watch yourself" forcing me to gulp.

"Okay by my calculations Shining should have landed in the castle so lets heard there first" Twi said

"Okay lead the way" I said

We walked and walked until we reached the castle. When reached the throne room we found a broken roof, an unconscious Shining Armor, and really tired Princess Cadence. Twilight ran over to where Shining Armor was lying and started holding him until he awoke.

 **2 hours later**

Twilight was freaking out on how we were suppose to handle the situation with the girls following her and trying to reason with her. Until an idea came to my mind. Okay girls here is the plan." I spoke up, "Gather around here's the plan."

"Tom what your thinking to do is suicide even if you could beat him the odds aren't in your favor and you out of most people must know how much effort Howler put into making him grow stronger" screamed Twilight.

"Hey I don't see you coming up with a plan and at the moment this best one we got" I said calmly

"I'm sorry Twi but he has a point. It's the best plan we currently have." AppleJack said

"But it's suicide if he tries" screamed Twilight on the verge of tears at how she might lose a great friend

"Twilight listen to me," I said, "I know the risks but it's a risk I have to take just do your best to find the Crystal Heart.

"Okay," she said between sobs, "stay careful"

"Don't worry Twi because just remember," I said while pulling out a pair of shades, "I'll be back"

 **I feel like I'm making you all mad by leaving it on a cliff hanger like this but who knows I could or might upload 2 chapters today who knows. Until next time Stay Frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An enemy's ally part 2

 **Well looks like back at the writing board but this time I'm planning to write a longer chapter than before. So enjoy**

 _Last time we left off our heroes went off to the Crystal Empire. But in the end it was up to me to come up with the plan that was practically suicide. **(Well I'm the one man Suicide Squad LOL).**_

As I flew off to face the inevitable the girls where looking for the Crystal Heart. As I was nearing the end of the barrier Cadences magic failed and the whole barrier and Sombra came straight at me.

"So we meet at last. Thomas" the shadow king said

"The feelings mutual" I replied calmly

"Well I was told that somepony or someone, in your case, wants you." he said grinning, "Doesn't matter does it."

"Well lets do this" I said and with that we went at each others throats.

 **Twilights POV but not her POV**

"Come on Spike" Twilight said as they ran through the halls of the castle.

"Where could it be" Spike said panting while chasing after Twilight as she ran up and down stairs and hallways.

"Well...I don't know but as long as Tom can buy us some time we'll be fine" she said in response

"Well for all we know this isn't even Sombra's castle" said Spike

Suddenly Twilight froze as it hit her, "You're right Spike this wasn't what Sombra's castle looked like back then either." said Twilight as they reached the Throne room.

"Stand back Spike" said Twilight as she powered up her horn which turned to black and her eyes flared green, red, and black and then a shot came from Twilights horn and came in contact with the throne.

Suddenly the ground turned black around them and a hole in the floor opened up and Twi fell down into the ravine. As Twilight fell she kept hitting the stairs on her way down soon she rolled off the edge and activated her magic for a slow decent.

When she reached the bottom she saw a door and went for hit only for it to move around to a different part of the wall and continued to until the really ticked off unicorn activated her magic and using fear magic made the door stop. With a sigh of relief she went for it she opened the door and went through it.

"Where am I" she stammered

"Twilight" came a grumpy angry voice

"Princess Celestia, what happened." Twilight asked

"You failed the test Twilight." she said with a stern look on her face, "You are know student of mine so begone"

"But you said nothing about me not being your student if I failed" Twilight said

"Didn't I" said Celestia pushing Twilight aside with her wing. Celestia started walking away leaving Twilight alone in the throne room.

"Twilight...Twilight...Twilight" came a voice it was Spikes voice

"Twilight" said Spike snapping Twilight out of her trance. When she snapped out of the trance she realized she was back in the Crystal Empire just looking at the door.

"Twilight are you okay," said Spike running down the stairs, "How are you feeling did you hurt..." Spike was cut short as he looked at the door and his eyes turned black, red, and green.

"Ponyville. How did I get here," Spike said aloud, "Twi-Twilight. No please no. Please don't send me away please."

Twilight snapped him out of his trance and said "This is Sombra's door he made it to show the ponies their worst possible fear. Which must mean we are heading in the right direction."

"You said that you didn't need me anymore and you were kicking me out." Spike said with tears swelling in his eyes.

"Don't worry Spike. I'll never send you away" said Twilight releasing a blast of love and light magic towards the door and it shattered revealing a passageway.

"Okay Spike lets goooooooo." she was cut by seeing a whole lot of stairs.

"Spike come on looks like we are climbing stairs again." said Twilight

"Agh. Maybe the answer is right above us" said Spike after climbing about 500 stairs.

"Wait Spike get onto my back" said Twilight as Spike obeyed and got on her back.

She activated her magic and Twilight and Spike were turned upside down and started sliding towards the top of the stairs.

"Woo-hoo.", Twilight screamed, "I studied anti-gravity spells thinking it would be on my test and it was."

Soon they reached the top and Twilight casted a gravity spell to counteract her previous spell. There it was the Crystal Heart standing there.

Twilight was about to get it until she heard an antagonizing scream which made her jump thus knocking the crystal heart out of its place and flinged towards Spike whilst she activated a trap of dark crystals which surrounded her.

"Spike I need you to take the crystal heart to Cadence." Twilight said

"But what about your test" Spike said

"Well if you don't get the heart to Princess Cadence then there will be no test to turn in." said Twilight

Suddenly King Sombra appeared before her and said "Be my Queen" and he started plaguing her mind. Suddenly he yelped as he saw Spike breath fire on him and saw him holding the crystal heart.

"Give it here dragon" he snarled as Spike only watched Twilight recovering from her torture

"Never!" Spike yelled as he dropped off the side of the spire.

All Sombra did was laugh as he thought Spike turned into a pancake and Twilight's eyes widened in horror. Sombra just looked over the edge only to see Spike the dragon on the ground with Princess Cadence by his side as they ran towards the holding of the crystal heart.

"No!" he yelled as he dived towards them only seconds to late as the crystal heart activated with the blast pushing Sombra and a Kamehameha wave hitting him thus destroying him although everyone including Sombra thought it was the crystal heart.

As all the Crystal ponies and the mane six started walking they found the place where I and Sombra fought and all the only thing left over after the battle was a sharp spear pointed rock made of black crystals covered in blood my blood.

"No" said Twilight as she covered her muzzle

"Why!" screamed Pinkie as tears exploded from her eyes

Everyone was sad at what happened that the whole of Equestria was grieving and the Princesses decided to build a statue of me in the center of Canterlot doing the piece sign **(like Goku)**

 **1 month later**

A whole month had past since the battle against Sombra and finally everypony had finally gotten back into their routines but the mane six couldn't bring themselves to do so because they knew they had lost a dear friend.

That same day they all got on a train to Canterlot. Soon after they arrived, they went straight to the statue of their fallen friend.

"I miss him so much" cried Pinkie

"We know darling we all do" said Rarity holding back a sob.

"Sorry" came a voice

"Um hello sir" said Twilight to a red colt who was wearing a brown cloak which stretched all the way to his legs covering his cutie mark.

"Is this Thomas the DJ's statue" the hooded colt said

"Yes it is and a dear friend of ours" said Rainbow

"And let me guess you six are the elements of harmony and this baby dragon over here was the one who helped save the Crystal Empire from King Sombra." said the hooded figure

"Yeh thats us" Twilight said as Princess Luna, Celestia, and Cadence

"And let me guess the rulers of Equestria themselves" the colt said

"Yes that is us" said Celestia

"Um this statue looks kinda familiar its like looking into a mirror but you don't recognize yourself. Is my hair seriously that long." said the colt

"Wait. Why did you just say..." Twilight began only for the colt to levitate off his cloak revealing me.

"Because I'm back and I always come back" I said smiling at my friends and the Princesses who looked shocked.

 **Okay so much for that revealing moment I'm back and kicking it. So many ways I was thinking about how this could go but this one clicked. Well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what really happened in the fight against Tom and Sombra. Until next time. Stay Frosty.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A fight of death and new friends

 **So what really happened during that fight and where was Tom for that 1 month of isolation. Read and find out.**

"Thomas" the girls cried while the princesses looked dumbfounded

"We thought you were killed" exclaimed Twilight

"Oh I was" I said

"Then how are you alive" said RD

"Maybe he's a ghost" exclaimed Pinkie

"Ha. See for yourself" I said as I reached out and touched her face

"Well that solves that question but where did you go?" Twi asked

"Come on you might want to sit down because boy do I have a story for you." I said

 **In the confinements of Celestia and Luna's chambers**

"Okay so where to begin. Okay how about I start at the part when I was squaring off with Sombra." I said

"Oooooh this is going to be exciting" squeaked Pinkie

"Shhh" came a chorus of voices aimed at her

"Sorry" she said

 **Flashback begins**

" _So you're the one I've been paid to bring in" snarled Sombra as he bared his teeth_

" _Wow. Dude ever heard of a toothbrush." I said backing away, "Death by disgusting pony teeth not the way I thought I would go."_

" _Corn it" snapped Sombra as he lunged at me_ _and started furiously trying to hit me._

" _Is that all you got" I said mockingly while on the defens_ _e of Sombra's attack._

" _Oh I'm just getting started" he_ _yelled_ _back_

 _W_ _e both flew towards each other both planning the same move except I was quicker and dodged his punch and then punched him in the face thus sending him flying into a pony's roof thus breaking it._

" _Well. Looks like that happened again." I said snickering, "_ _So there was Twilight, Shining Armor and now you."_

" _Aghhh" screamed Sombra while receiving a kick to the face throwing him into another roof_

" _Can't you stay down you dingus. Jeez trying to set fate in_ _to_ _motion can be really hard you know." I said angrily_

" _Well 'm hard" he responded_

" _Wow. I'm just going to completely disregard that and continue this fight now" I said a bit worried about my health_

" _Take this you twerp" he said angrily punching me in the stomach sending me flying backwards." "How'd you like d_ _e_ _m apples" he said_

" _Oh it is on like Donkey Kong" I said flying towards him only to get hit face flat into the ground._

" _Ha. Your arrogance controls you Tom." snarled Sombra, "_ _It is time to make a choice hand yourself over to me or die. The choice is yours."_

" _Over my dead body. I know what you are planning and who sent you so why don't you give up the charade." I yelled getting up off the floor_

" _Well I was hoping you'd say that because I was looking for a fight." he said_

" _Well I won't keep ya agh" I said feeling a lot of pain rushing to my chest_

" _Tsk, tsk" how great giants fall" he said. "You foolish to challenge after all Howler wanted you dead or alive."_

 _My life flashed before my life as the realization hit me. The future had come true. "Ha." said_

" _What are you laughing at" He barked back at me_

" _Well according to TV Tropes know the difference between a fight or a distraction" I said_

" _The Heart" he yelled as he left me there to die._

 _A minute passed until I heard an explosion and a scream. I woke up quickly and saw the Crystal Heart had powered up and was pushing Sombra away. With one final push I performed a Kamehameha. "Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh-Ha" I yelled shooting the attack straight towards Sombra killing him as I slowly started losing consciousness I realized there was one dimension that could help me and I disappeared._

 **Flashback interupted**

"Oh. What happened next Thomas what happened, what happened" Pinkie said as the others rolled their eyes.

"Okay now that you know what happened during the fight I'll tell you where I have been for the last month. Okay where to start"

 **Flashback begins again**

 _When I woke up I was on a bed and a whole lot of eyes where looking down at me. "W-what happened" I stammered._

" _Besides you being impaled nothing really old friend." said a familiar voice_

" _Okay am I tripping or is that Goku I'm hearing" I said drowsily while trying to sit up_

" _That is correct old friend so how has my old friend been" Said Goku_

" _I've been better besides being impaled by crystals from an evil pony king who tried to re-enslave the people he used to rule after a thousand years and was sent to kill me, I've been better" I said surprising everyone in the room. "What. Where do you think I've been since Howler killed my 'family'."_

" _Okay but why to a place filled with talking ponies" said another familiar voice_

" _Well Krillin. You try thinking of the best possible place to hide after someone killed your family and wanted to continue experimenting on you in order to take over the multi-verse." I said_

" _Point taken and duly noted" he replied_

" _Pah. Why do you have to waste time with him Kakarot" said Vegeta._

" _Nice to see you again Vegetables" I said making everyone laugh except for Vegeta._

" _Hey do any of you have a computer" I asked_

" _I do" piped up the voice of Bulma handing me a laptop_

" _Thanks" I said and then started punching some code into it._

" _What are you doing Tom" asked Krillin_

" _Well what I'm trying to do is create a relay with all my devices in another dimension in order to get access to my equipment._

" _What" they all asked" they said_

" _I'm trying to connect to my electronics in order to get access to my personal files and servers" I said while they all fell down at the realization of how simple the explanation is._

" _Okay so what are trying to do" Goku asked_

" _Simple send a message to an asshole who tried to kill me" I said. "By the way how am I alive"_

" _Well you kind of landed on Vegeta while me and him where sparring and luckily we had Dende with us and he was able to help you just before you would die from blood loss." said Goku_

" _Well when you see him tell him thanks but for now I guess I should sleep and then train." I said_

" _Finally a challenge. Sorry Vegeta" Goku said making Vegeta really angry._

" _I'll be looking forward to that Goku" I said laughing at Vegeta's misfortune_

 **Flashback ends**

"And that wraps up my story for where I've been for the past month." I said

"Wow. Sounds like you where really had a handful with training" said Fluttershy

"Yeah but I had never eaten so much in my life. Those Saiyan really know how to eat." I said laughing at the time Goku and Vegeta went at each others throats because of one piece of food.

"Wow that sounds like you had an awesome time there didn't you" said RD

"Yeah. Well nothing beats this place. Yeah it's good to be back" I said as everypony gathered me into a group hug.

 **Does that have a happy ending or what. Sorry it took so long. I've been struggling to find time between school work and sport. Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you will like to see in the future. Until Next time folks Stay Frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: MMC

 **Sorry it taken so long. My laptop was in for upgrades so I couldn't write anything but I'm back and now a Magical Mystery Cure is due.**

It was a peaceful mourning in Ponyville and the birds were chirping and I was walking down the street listening to Black Gryph0n's Getting Stronger **(Yes it is a real song)**.All was well and as the vocals were about to start I stopped and listened. I heard the fate sound of Twilights voice. As I removed my head phones from my head with my hands I heard Twilight's voice more clearly.

"Wow", I said aloud, "I don't think Ponyville shimmers or is fine after all we been through."

Just then realization hit me. "My roof!", I screamed and sprinted back to my house.

As soon as I reached my house I activated a force field around my house. "Okay. Now nothing can break my roof.

Just then my door shattered to smithereens and a scared Twilight appeared at my door. "Thomas we got a problem."

"Okay Twi. Two things. What happened and why did you blast my door?" I asked

"First problem is that all my friends' cutie marks changed and second I panicked." she said feeling sheepish while saying why she blasted my door down.

"So first you brake my roof and now my door. Well I guess we have to figure out why this happened" I said putting on a detective's cap

"Okay I'll start from the beginning." Twilight started

 _ **Twilight narration**_

 _While Spike was taking one of his 3 hour bubble baths I got a delivery from the princess._ _The note sent along with the package said that said on the last page of this book was Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spell. Then she cast the spell._ " _ **From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled.**_ **"**

 _ **Twilight's narration ends**_

"And the spell did nothing" explained Twilight on our way to the Library. As we entered the Library, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something happened to the Elements. "Hey Twilight. Don't you think this whole problem has to do with that." I said pointing to the Elements of Harmony.

"Oh...my...Celestia. The spell changed their cutie marks." exclaimed Twilight

"Um I think they already know Twi." I said

"Okay you sound like Pinkie Pie...but anyway how do we fix this." Twi said.

"Well is there a counter spell or something." I said

"No there isn't" she replied

"Zecora's cure for the cutie pox." Spike chirped up.

"That work either." she said

"How about the memory spell you used when Discord returned." Spike said

"It isn't their memories that been altered guys. It's their true selves that have," sulked Twi, "and it's all my fault."

All me and Spike could do was just stand there feeling sorry as Twilight went to her bed and started singing. _**"**_ _ **I have to find a way, To make this all okay, I can't believe this small mistake, Could've caused so much heartache, Oh why, oh why? Losing promise, I don't know what to do, Seeking answers, I fear I won't get through to you, Oh why, oh why?"**_

"Oh Spike what am I gonna do." said Twilight

"Well maybe our friends might enjoy their new lives." Spike said

"But Spike that doesn't match their personalities and they won't. Trust me. I've known you guys long enough and to know that you guys enjoy being yourselves." I said

"But it's all my fault." said Twilight as a tear rolled down her cheek

"Twilight. I've made many friends that I have had to leave behind since I moved here but the one thing I learnt from them is that friendship is magic and you should never quit on a friend in there darkest hour. Even if they keep on destroying your roof and now your door." I said earning a giggle out of Spike.

"You're right." said Twilight as we got up and went downstairs to a picture on a wall of all our friends. "They are my friends and I would do anything for them" she said. And with that she started glowing brighter and brighter. Until the light died down.

"What happened" said Spike

"I know what to do" she said

"And that is." I asked

"Just follow me and Spike bring the Elements." said Twilight and with that we started the biggest mission we would ever undertake. A mission to get our friends back.

 **Somewhere by a balloon**

"Come on Fluttershy. Come with me Rainbow Dash needs your help come on." I said flying

"Okay" she said as I picked her up and a few seconds later I broke the sound barrier and an explosion of red and black emerged.

 **Fluttershy's cottage and some time has passed**

"Oh I can understand you guys and this feels like my destiny" said Fluttershy

In a glow, similar to Twilight's but yellow, as the glow got brighter Twilight out Fluttershy's Element around her neck causing her to turn back to herself again.

 _ **Now time to hit you guys with another song lets get DJ Khalard up in here.**_

 **Twilight Sparkle: It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help!** A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend **Rainbow Dash** : Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? Rarity needs your help She's trying hard, doing what she can Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand **[Twilight and Fluttershy]** A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help you see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. **Rainbow Dash** : Uh, what just happened? **Twilight Sparkle** : There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! **Rainbow Dash** : Say no more! Applejack needs your help She's trying hard, doing what she can Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. **Rarity** : Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. **Twilight Sparkle** : Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! **Rarity** : Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? Pinkie Pie is in trouble We need to get there by her side We can try to do what we can now For together we can be her guide A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend **Applejack** : Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? **Twilight Sparkle** : The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. **Applejack** : I'm on it. I know just the thing. The townspeople need you They've been sad for a while They march around, face a-frown And never seem to smile And if you feel like helpin' We'd appreciate a lot If you'd get up there and spread some cheer From here to Canterlot Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE!  
PINKIE!  
A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light! (To see the light!) That shines! (That shines!) From a true, true friend!

 **Song Ends**

"So you are a time traveling and cross dimensional pony that fights crime in a phone booth called the TARDIS" I said

"Yep." said Doctor Whooves

"Wow," I said, "It is like we are the same. Except for the time traveling part."

"I can agree with that." he said, "Well bye."

"Cheers." I said waving to the doctor as he walked away.

"Thomas!" screamed the girls as they ran up to me

"We have a problem." she said

"Seriously another one!" I said, "Well what is the problem."

"Well we kinda mighta maybe blasted Twilight with the Elements and now "poof" no more Twilight" said Pinkie.

"Okay" I said, "I think I found Twilight"

"Maybe you should look up." I said. When the girls looked up they saw a giant image of Twilight's cutie mark in the sky. It then descended blinding us.

"Twi-Twilight is that you" said AJ

Just if on cue the light died down revealing a normal Twilight except she had grown wings. The air was filled with Ooh's and Ahh's from everyone.

"Twilight has wings. A new flying buddy!" exclaimed RD

"Alicorn Party!" screamed Pinkie

"You look just like a princess." said Fluttershy

"That's because she is a princess" said Celestia

"Wait a minute" said Pinkie and then doing a spit take

"A princess. Is there a boo..." she was cut off

"Twi just stop asking so many questions it is unreal. Just savour the moment trust me." I said earning a few laugh from everypony.

 **The Next Day**

"It is my great honour to announce Equestria's newest princess...Princess Twilight Sparkle" said Celestia as Twilight entered. All her friends were wearing their Galla dresses, remade by Rarity, and me (in my pony form, so I wouldn't freak anypony out) in a Red and Black Tuxedo. After the ceremony Twilight was pulled by chariot and started singing with her friends.

"Here we go again." I said, "Yes to you reader get over the fact that I can break the fourth wall."

And everything in Equestria was fine… for now.

 **So this took a while do to school work and life issues. Well next up is *cough* EqG *cough* well hope to see you next time. So until then Stay Frosty everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The new world

 **If you didn't know already it is Equestria Girls. Enjoy.**

"So. Welcome every-reader. You are probably wonder. Tooooooom, what is your new adventure. Well I'll tell ya. We are on a train going to the Crystal Empire for Twilight's first Princess Summit and everypony on this train is looking at me like I'm crazy **(yes I'm breaking the fourth wall get with the times people)**. So this is where my biggest adventure begins.

 **The Crystal Empire**

"Wow your first Princess Summit you must be over the moon." said AJ

"Yeah well I'm also a little nervous." said Twi

"You're nevousited. You just want to scream YAY but at the same time you just want to curl up in a ball and hide." screamed Pinkie making a transformers noice while reverting to her old position.

"I'm there almost every single day." said Fluttershy

"Okay focus. Twilight needs moral support and we are the only ones to do it." I said

"Twilight! I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You didn't leave it behind in Ponyville did you." exclaimed Rarity

"It's in my bag." Twi replied

"Come on group. We better get going you know how I'm not late for anything." I said causing them to laugh because it is ironic because I always show up when things look grim.

 **The throne room in the Crystal Empire**

Fanfares were blowing when we entered and a distracted Twilight bumped into somepony.

"Now introducing Princess Twilight Sparkle" said the pony who she bumped into.

"Oh, Twilight I haven't seen you since the coronation. It's so good to see you again." said Cadence

"Yes it is and we have so much to discuss but you all look tired from your journey. Now off to bed all of you." said Celestia. **(OK in the reviews down below I want you guys to come up with your own parody of Celestia like Molestia or something)**

 **Later that night**

"What's worrying you Twilight?" asked Spike

"Nothing it's just Princess Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule. Now that I'm a princess what if Princess Celestia expects me to rule a kingdom." said Twilight

"That would be cool." said the baby dragon

"No it would not" said Twilight.

"Ok lets just get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning. You'll see." said Spike

"I guess you're right Spike. Maybe I'm just stressed out."

"See everything is gonna be fine" said Spike and putting out the light

 **Around Midnight**

A hooded figure was walking around the castle but the figure seemed to know where he/she was going. A couple minutes later she was in Twilight's room. The figure targeted her crown which was on the figures right on the bedside table. As he/she approached it she used her magic to levitate the crown in a golden aura and tuck it into his/her cloak. She then replaced Twilight's crown with a misshapen replica version. As he/she placed the rCrown back down on the table the lamp fell over but the figure caught it in his/her magic and placed it back on the nightstand. As she/he was about to make his/her escape he/she tripped over Spike's tail. Thus waking Twilight and a whole chase scene goes down and Twilight woke up the entire castle and everyone was running after the mysterious thief. After the thief got away and was revealed to be a mare Celestia felt after all this time it is time for the truth to come out. The pony who had taken Twilights crown was no other than the diabolical Sunset Shimmer.

As mourning came Twilight would embark on the greatest journey ever while I would only come in later in this story it was something worth fighting for.

 **My home world**

I was in front of a drive way on the road leading up to mine. In front of me stood a double story house. It is a white house and all I know is that it was about to go down. My old friends. Ever since the incident they have been hiding out in a bunker by my old friends house who still lives there. They are presumed dead but we all know that wasn't the case. As I walked down the drive way zI was just hoping they hadn't moved the bunker. I was the one who built it a designed the security for it so only we could get in. As I made my way to the garage I couldn't picture there reactions. I approached a hidden panel next to the garage. Beforehand I took the liberty of shutting down the security with an app I made to control it. I placed my hand on the panel and it scanned my hand a door was revealed. I walked through it and the door shut behind me. Once the door was closed the floor started going down. I built the bunker at -100 meters below see level to avoid detection from Howler's satellite radars. Once the elevator stopped I stepped out and reactivated the security and purposely triggered the alarm and threw on hoodie so it would cover my face.

"Freeze!" screamed a familiar voice and I turned around.

"What are you doing here. Answer me!" screamed another one behind.

Four more appeared behind the first each of them wielding a M4.

"Still lack in the response time. Come on fight me nerds." I said taking up a battle stance.

"Open fire now" said one of them and they started shooting.

I started dodging the bullets being shot and my attackers were starting to get worried that I was moving faster than the speed of sound. Then I started taking them down one by one. After a while one remained and I spear tackled him tackling him to the ground. After that I got up and said, "Still you all lack or maybe I just keep getting stronger." I then removed my hoodie and there were a ton of gasps and shocked faces.

"Hello old friends." I said.

 **Okay I was going to do something but this bunker is kinda of like a mission control center were my old friends are. So yeah I will continue the story with Twilight and Spike waking up in the 'other world'. So until next time Stay Frosty.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A story but different

The portal started to glow and 1 person, 1 pony, 1 baby dragon stumbled out…

Hold up lets start where we left off about a day later after several encounters with the villainous (Spoiler Alert) now reformed Sunset Shimmer's defeat but lets not jump the gun with Minecraft playing in the background with annoying pistons firing. Okay so where was I… oh right so here is where another journey began and new friends were made. And the comedic relief is real.

"Thomas, are you sure about this." asked my old friend Dillion

"Of course I am." I said, "Although we have a 99.99% of this device blowing up, I like those odds."

"Of course you do Tom. Somethings never change." Dillion said.

"Okay so maybe I like Starbucks a little bit more because I get a higher kick out of their Caramel Frappe" I said holding one and then proceeding to drink it thus confusing Dillion terribly

"So what about the world you reside in now." asked Dillion

"Oh it's great. I get to kick butt or flank, depending on your preference of words, and dish out the might of a Saiyan on mythical creatures you can only read in books." I replied holding the American flag in one hand and tossing it away.

"Like I tell you on every mission Dillion. I kick butt and bring the comedic relief." I said happily

 **Meanwhile in a world only seen by going through a mirror.**

"Okay so what's the plan" asked Rarity. The others all sat around thinking just then an explosion went off and a person shot across the room out of no where.

"I should have not liked my odds with that thing" I said before passing out

"Um. Twilight one of your friends" asked Rainbow Dash

"Yep meet Thomas the DJ, Dimension Jumper, last of his kind and kinda unconscious currently" said Twilight gigging a bit.

"So where were we" said AJ, "Yeah. Um how do you plan to win this rodeo sugar cube."

"Pumpernickel!" I said before falling unconscious again

"Okay is anyone worried about him" asked Rarity as Fluttershy sat by my side checking my well being.

"Nah. He'll be fine. He survived been impaled by an evil tyrant I think he'll bounce back soon." said Twilight

"Yeah but he was in another for about a year and you couldn't stop crying yourself to sleep at night for at least 4 months." said Spike popping his head out of Twilights backpack and startling everyone in the room.

"Where's a senzu been when you need one." I said straggling to stop falling unconscious again for the third time.

"Tell me where does it hurt." asked Fluttershy

"My everything hurts. Now I know shouldn't go after a dead Nazi leader that killed my family. I know this now." I said trying to cry a crack a bad pun.

"So how are things Twilight. I'm good. I'm just going to lay down for a bit." I said before falling fast a sleep.

"So is anyone going to ask the question why there is a talking dog and a person who appeared out of nowhere and is muttering stuff under his breath about a place filled with talking pastel horses." said RD

 **Couple Minutes Earlier**

"Oh come on he's dead." I said looking down at a knocked out guard

"Don't worry Thomas. Think about it this way at least you don''t have to be on the run and now you don't have to worry about that many more crazy lunatics trying to take over the world." said Dillion

"Well I guess you have a point." I said putting down the bomb.

"See now it is ll over but what do you plan to do now" asked Dillion

Just then we heard tacking noise and we both looked down at the guard now holding the bomb.

"Damn it he figured the passcode was Pumpernickel" I said

"Well maybe if you stopped saying Pumpernickel every time you punched a guard he might of not known." said Dillion

"Well screw it" I said grabbing the bomb just as it exploded blasting me to a different dimension heavily injured.

 **Back to the present with me still intact...somehow with an annoying time skip :P**

"So um. Run that past me again. You are a pony princess from a different world connected by a magic mirror and Sunset Shimmer, who is also from this world, stole your crown which has an element that is the prime defense of your home world, Equestria." said RD

"Yep that pretty much sums it up." said Spike as they walked up to the door of the school and opened it and the six girls walked in.

"So this is the moment of truth will we succeed and Equestria will be safe from harm or will we fail and the 2 worlds will fall to the evil tyrant known as Sunset Shimmer." I said

"Twilight is he okay." asked RD

"He just likes to monologue and thinking of where the future the future will take him." replied Twilight.

"Now all that is left to do is hope for the best and if I ever write about this I am leaving out all that singing because I got blown up and I don't have any more ammunition so… I don't know what to do anymore and it is too much work to write it out." I said

"Explain." asked AJ

"Tom just likes to think he will write story about this one day." replied Twilight.

"And if he does write a story about this one day." said AJ

"Then he'll probably make this chapter 4-5 months overdue." said Twilight as we walked through the doors

"Yeah as if that'll happen." I said

"Ya sure." said Twilight with her know it all stare.

"Maybe 50-50 depending on life. wWhether it be visiting other dimensions or getting stabbed again I don't know where this crazy thing we call life will take us." I said

"Well lets get inside" said AJ as we entered the hall

The hall was filled with decorations and many students were inside with a band performing on stage. All of us got looks as we entered mainly for me because nobody knew who I was. Just as the music ended and everything started to recollect. Sunset Shimmer walked on stage and with one devastating move she pulled out the crown and placed on her head.

"Something tells me. This is gonna suck." I said to the girls

 **Sorry for the long hiatus but what can I say I have work and stuff so yeah. Now I just want to say thank you to all who have supported me through this story. So Until Next Time. Stay Frosty.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Final Fight

 **This ark ends here but the story has only began. Enjoy**

So I have been impaled. Died because of that impaled and brought back alive and healed by Dende but nothing could prepare me for a Raging she demon that has a temper. But I guess that is just another day in a life of me.

"God Damnit" I yelled, "Why does everything have to go wrong in the end. Why can't there just be a time when monsters or evil people don't try to kill us."

"Well it is us we are talking about." said Twilight

"I guess so" I said

"Twilight!" screamed Spike as he was carried away by Snips and Snails.

"They got Spike. Lets go everyone." said Twilight

We then followed Twilight out of the gym and then to the front of the school where old she demon and all ugly was waiting for us and behind her was Spike and Dumb and Dumber.

"So you thought you could beat me. All of you think you could beat me but truth is how can you beat a person with the power of Gods at there control." said she demon Sunset.

"Well we all know one thing for sure and thats Sunset has gone mad with power and is messing with things beyond her control." I said

"What's the plan y'all" replied AppleJack

"Well we better make one and fast before old sour puss over there will try to kill us." said Rainbow Dash

"I have one. Atttaaaaaaack" I screamed before I started beating up Sunset.

"Well this won't end good." said Pinkie Pie

"What gave it away. The fact that Sunset turned into a she demon and we have no way to beat her or that Thomas up there is out of his mind" said RD

"I think it was the part when Thomas got hit in the head with a kitchen basin." said Pinkie as my unconscious body hurtled towards the ground.

As my body hurtled towards the ground my mind traveled back to a place where everything seemed familiar but I had never seen it before. It was like waking up in your bed but you don't remember when you got into your bed. Then the most weird thing was that I could see myself falling but as I looked on it looked like time had been slowed down. Time to me was moving at 1/16 of a second.

Then I heard a voice it said, "No need to be afraid. I'm only here to help. I've always been here, in your past, present, and your future. The only way you can move forward from here is if accept your fate."

"And why should I listen to you." I said

"Because…", the shade appeared and revealed itself, "I'm you"

"He's not waking" said AJ

"What can we do" said Fluttershy

"Incoming!" yelled Pinkie

Suddenly the evil cackling ended because I woke up and landed on my feet reinvigorated. But then there was a pain in my leg and I fell to the ground.

"Well ain't this surprising." said Demon Shimmer, "The hero falls and the villain emerges on top. Now say good bye because its time for you to meet your fate, Thomas."

Demon Shimmer then released an energy ball of compressed dark magic at me. Before it could even touch me Twilight and her friends surround me in order to block the blast.

As the dust cleared all of us where surrounded by a lavender aura. Then Twilight and her friends where lifted up and they all gained humanoid pony extensions. Everyone who was around could only look in awe.

Then Twilight opened her eyes and they were glowing white with power.

The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it! Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with the crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be in your possession, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot use it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all, the magic of friendship!

And with that they launched a gigantic wave of rainbow energy towards Sunset who launched a beam of her own which is red in color. As the two energies clashed you could feel the energy of the beams. Each one struggling for control. They needed someone to help win the fight.

I flew up next to the girls and brought back my hands.

"Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh Haaaaaa!" I said launching a Kamehameha wave which started to inter twine with the rainbow blast thus creating the Kamehameha RB.

"The tides have turned. The end is near, your evil rein is over Sunset Shimmer" said Twilight.

"No!" said Sunset as the KRB enveloped her.

As the light died there was a hole and in that hole was Sunset and she had been reverted back to normal self. Everyone could see the tears running down her face. Only today people finally know what type of tears they were. They were tears of regret and sadness. The darkness in her heart might of been purged but it was broken...longing for something more. It was longing for friendship and luckily someone would give her a chance to hopefully heal that broken heart and fill with the magic of friendship.

"Here. Take my hand." I said much to everyones dismay except for Twilight and Spike who helped me lift her up.

"B-b-but. Why?" said Sunset with tears in her eyes

"Because. Everyone deserves a second chance. Except if they tried to kill you by stabbing you with dark crystals but then you end up killing said pony." I said happily

"Ummm. Ok. Thank you I guess." said Sunset

"You're Welcome." I replied

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, you see. It's everywhere, you can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours." said Twilight

"All you have to do is try, and before you know it you have unlimited possibilities of adventures and quests." I said

"But I don't even know the first thing about friendship." said Sunset with tears in her eyes

"I bet they can teach you." said Twilight pointing towards our friends human counterparts

"I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." said Principle Celestia giving Twilight her crown

"I do." said Twilight

"Well I think this is the most awkward time to ask, but would you like to dance now." said Flash

"Yes I'd like that." said Twilight

"Well I always liked happy endings and I bet this will turn out great." I said to our new found friend

"You'll look out for her right." asked Twilight

"Of course darling." replied Rarity

"Well keep in mind everyone, it is never goodbye, it's just goodbye till next time." I said

"Well bye everyone." said Twilight as me, Spike and Twilight as we walked through the portal just as it shut behind us."

 **And that's another wrap everyone. I bet you all know what happens next but I think I kept you waiting long enough. Until next time. Stay Frosty everyone.**


End file.
